Power Rangers: Deep Sea Guardians
by dragonfire53511
Summary: In the year 2555; the great barrier wall is discovered that spans around the known map of the world. This secret was known to the world governments our map was so much bigger. As well as the terrible secret beyond the wall that they've all hidden sense the being of recorded time...
1. Chapter 1: The story begins

Author Note: This is totally OC Power Ranger Series Story which has no direct connect to any of the other official series

Power Rangers: Deep Sea Guardians

Back story: In the year 2555; the great barrier wall is discovered that spans around the known map of the world. This secret was known to the world governments our map was so much bigger. As well as the terrible secret beyond the wall that they've all hidden sense the being of recorded time. And the rest of the world soon learn the truth when a young man make this unlikely discovery; when his small single engine air plane hits the great barrier and he survives and makes it back to the main land to only find that his discover isn't truly wanted knowledge to be out there.

The sound of a monitoring system beeping filled his ears as he started to regain consensus; he was slightly disoriented from the time he was in coma from his accident. As he tried to move his hands he grimaced in pain as every joint in his arms and hands felt like they were ablaze from the entire time of just lying in the medical bed from the time of the accident. His hands drifted across the tubes that lead from his nose and mouth to the machine that he could only assume in his haze state were keeping him alive. When he heard a cough coming from somewhere in the room; which caused his head to shift slightly in the direction of the sound. He saw a well-built man dressed in a suit and looked nothing like a nurse but gave vibe that made the young man wish that he hadn't awoken regardless to the pain he was current experiencing.

The man in the suit moved towards him; his cold emotionless eyes freezing the little sense the young man had regain sense he awoke from his coma. If his body would allow him to escape from this feeling he'd make attempt but his feet felt like lead and his legs felt like wet noodles. So he was helpless as the man looked down at him.

"I'm glad to see that you've awaken Mr. Elliot; we weren't sure you'd ever awaken after that terrible accident…. But that aside; we need to speak about what you saw the day of your crash."

The young man could tell this man would of wished he hadn't ever woke back up; just from his body langue he could tell his wake up had put a damper in whomever plans this man work for. Of course he had no idea how big of a damper his awaken really was. These thought quickly dissipated as he felt the air following into his lungs stop; causing his eyes to dart toward the man in the suit hands to see him pinching the air tube. As Elliot struggled to reach the man hands he could see a cruel smile cross the man's lips as his face change slightly revealing the man wasn't human

"Now that I have your attention Mr. Elliot; I hope you understand once people start to ask you questions about your memories of the crash. You need to tell them you can't remember blink once if you understand."

Elliot didn't remember anything about a crash but he could tell this thing didn't care if he did or didn't; he was supposed to deny having the slightest thought of what happen that day. But before he could answer the thing released the tube letting him breath once again. As a group of doctor came in for what Elliot could only assume was his daily checkup from his doctors on his case. Before the doctor could ask the man why he was there he'd turn away and pushed passed them.

Elliot probably was one of the happiest men alive to receive a blood draw as it ends his meeting with Mr. Unfriendly. The doctor asked him the basic thing date, name, birthdate as they checked his vitals. An as the doctor start to flash a small pen light in Elliot eyes it seem to trigger a small flashback of his plane tumbling through the air after clipping something. Then slamming into the icy black water the only light he could see was the flickering of his panel interment and the occasional flash of lighting as the water poured into the cab. He struggled to open the door to escape the sinking plane but it had be crushed and soon the entire plane was submerged as well as the cab full of water the saltiness burn his throat as he suck in the ocean water into his lung as his body look for air as he tried to bash out a window as he desperately fought to save his life as time ticked away. As his body finally succumb to no oxygen in the distant he saw something bright in the distant but before he could make it out something else happen the head of giant great white broke through the front windshield of the cab it jaws nash at him. This image was so freighting as when he first experience it caused Elliot to have a seizer his body locked up as his eyes rolled back in his head and the machine that recorded his vital went berserk.

A Week later; Elliot's eyes fluttered open to see his mother head lying on his leg. She was asleep he assume she hadn't left sense he awoke the previous time however long ago that was. He had mange to reach out a stroke his mother hair causing her to stir. As her head came up he could see she'd been crying; this made him kind of sad inside he'd awoke her if she been so emotional this was probably one of the first time she actually mange to sleep. At the sight of her child being awake a brightness return to the old woman's eyes as she shot up and started to hug her son and telling him how scared she'd been. To which Elliot could only nod in agreement as the tube still prevent him to speak. After a few moments his mother left to get a doctor to tell them her son was awake. This gave him the chance to recall his previous visitor this made him tense but also made his choice easier. He knew he saw something he shouldn't of the night of his crash and he doubt it was a thirty-two foot and twenty ton great white it most likely was the light and until he could remember everything his family would be put in danger if the visitor came back for another talk.

With his decision he came to and made; he forced himself up with the strength he had left in his body it was a lot of work but he was sitting at the corner of his hospital bed. His feet felt like they were encased in cement and when he tried to stand the feeling only increased as his legs almost collapse out from under him but his mange to force himself to stand with the fear if he didn't leave now something bad might befall someone he cared for. Once he was steady enough he hobbled over to a closet in his room where he found a change of clothing. He quickly got dressed around the monitoring devices as he didn't want to alter anyone on his impending escape until he had to. The pants and shoes were the easy part but when it came to his t-shirt he knew he'd have to remove the device before he could get on. So he begun to pull the tubes from his noise and with every inch of tube he removed he felt more tears welling in his eyes from the pain of the surgical tube being dragged out. At few points he felt like going to his knees but fought through until it was finally out but even with that gone he knew there were more tubes to remove. He repeated the process over and over until he was finally free of the machines that had keep him alive over the time he was out but he knew this need to be done as well as needing to remove the leds that gave information to the monitor device so with one quick yanked the multi-color leads came popping off his chest leaving their adhesive behind as he let them drop to the floor as he pulled his t-shirt on as the alarms started to sound.

Elliot could hear people screaming code blue and footsteps coming his way; he had little choice in the matter knowing they stop him if he went through the door. So he lifted the chair he had in the room and tossed it into the window sending glass everywhere. He then climb out the window his eyes refocused as he saw he was several floor from the ground making the idea of jumping to freedom a highly unlikely solution. So he decide to climb out on the ledge and attempt to escape by going through the room next store. As he got to the neighboring room window he saw it was empty; which made his plan a little easier to implement as he pressed the palms of his hands against the glass of the window and skewt it open as he heard a commotion coming from his room as his absence had just been discovered.

Elliot tumble into the other room just as he got the window open wide enough; just as a nurse came to look through the window he'd broken for his escape. The fall was short but felt far worse than it really was as he got back to his feet this time a little easier than it was getting out of his bed. He made his way across the room and to the door letting open a crack to see into the hallway to see two very similar men in suits to the one whom visited him the first time he awoke. The sight of them made a cold shiver run down his spine. He back away from the door and thought about what to do next; he then saw a nursing cart and walked over to it. After taking an inventory of the cart, he filled a couple syringes with sedatives and took some rolls of medical gaze wrapping them around his face loosely until his entire head was covered. He then went to the closet where he found a heavy medical bathrobe and a alumni walker; he decide to take both putting the rob over his clothing and setting the walker up.

Elliot than went and picked up the syringes he'd just filled and put them inside of his rob pockets. Before he took the walker and made his way towards the door. He waited for his moment; which was when the commotion in his room hit high point when his mother discovered he was missing. The two figures moved to get a better point of view as more people rushed towards his room and in the commotion he open the room door and moved forward into the thrall of people on his way towards the exit. He made it pass most of the people and hospital staff without getting much of a look from anyone and he was pretty sure he got past the two reject from men in black as well. Thanks to his disguise but he stop when he heard his mother crying his heart felt like it would break just as sure as his mother heart must be broken as well but he knew for her safety he needed to disappear the thing that visited him was all to prepared to kill him for mere chance he might answer question he didn't know at the time and that fact made him believe using a love one wasn't outside of the realm of a possibility.

So he continues forward making sure not to move to fast so not to draw un-need attention to him; He manage to make it out into the main hallway and once he heard the doors close behind him. He lost the walker and speed up his pace down the hallway in search for the nearest elevator so he could get out of there before someone or thing found him. He only mange to make it a quarter of the way down the hallway as he passed another medical corridor that was closed for remodeling.

When all of sudden he felt something grab hold of the rob he wore as part of his disguise; an than yank him off his feet and then flung him backwards into the closed wing. Elliot crashed into a nurse station with a sickening thud that rattles the young man body to it very core. As Elliot head tilted up slightly his heart almost stop it was the man from before even if he didn't appear like when they first meet he looked more like the way he did when he slow choke his air off. He looked like a mixture of hammerhead shark and human; which to anyone else might be enough to sign yourself into asylum but something deep inside of this young man accepted this as normal as he tried to get to his feet. As he did this the thing ran forward for another attack. Without think his body reacted to this by some kind pure instinct as he dropped to the ground and sweep kick the attack sending it crashing to till floor.

As this thing thrashed on the floor; Elliot shot up no longer looking as fatigue. As he stood their he saw the thing mange to right itself onto it belly so it could push itself back up. But before it could do much more then this Elliot shot forward and leap into the air and drove his knee to the back of it neck causing the creature to slam harder into the floor and let out a low cry. The young man seems to snap out of this trance he had undergone and as he looked down he saw the thing shift back to the man he saw when he awoke from the coma first time. Not really knowing how he defeated this thing but remembering there were two more back in the hallway where his hospital room was.

So Elliot took off the gaze and rob used them to tie the man-thing hands and feets together before taking out the syringes he had and sticking them into it as precaution of it awakening before he could escape. Once this was done the young guy made his way out and back down the hallway. He soon found an elevator; he let out a sigh of relief as the doors open and he got aboard and hit the L button. As the doors slid close and start to move downwards; He already realize he had to go back to where his plane crashed and learn what happen there and why did it cause a rejects from the island of Dr. Monroe want him dead.

As the door slid open the young man that survived a plane crash, the ocean and a freak show step off knowing his course but no idea the danger he was wishing a pound himself by moving forward. Each step leading him to a secret the world mostly likely would never be ready for but a secret he needs if hope to have his life and the lives of those he holds dear be safe once again. As he made his way through the main doors of the hospital and vanishes into the crowd of bustling people living their lives like nothing was going on.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Ocean

Chapter 2:

The hoover taxi pulled into the Centurion city harbor's parking lot; as the car landed Elliot stepped out of the back and onto pavement. The sea air filled the young man nostrils causing him to pause for a moment as it saltiness brought more of his memory back from the night of the accident. But those thought where banished when the taxi driver called out to him about being paid. Once brought back into the present he reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a red crystallize like card from which he waved over the drivers handheld. The two waited for a moment then the device screen blinked yellow and then Elliot pressed his thumb against it and the screen went green. The driver smiled then returned back into driving position of his taxi it then started to rise.

After the taxi was gone Elliot made his way from the parking lot and towards the docks; the thoughts of the times he and his grandfather spent on the ocean fishing and swimming was a small bright spot in this seemingly dark chapter in his life. As he got to the gates he had to stop and take a deep breath as he was still getting over the comma he been in for whom knows how long. Once he was rested enough he fiddled with the lock for a few moment before he got it loose and removed the chain. With that done him open the gate and made his way down to the pier. There were some beautiful vesicles which wasn't a surprise many of the people whom docked in the harbor only sailed as a hobby but could buy and sell small countries at a whim if the idea hit them; Not that many good ideas ever hit those type of people if it did they never own ships that could make it to any distention in hours but only took them out of the port for cocktail party or to watch the Water zord races the big corporations held to soak every last credit from their fans that dream one day they might get a chance to the arena. When any number of those people; might be lucky enough to find a enough credits for a meal for themselves let alone there family to stay alive for another day.

Elliot eyes came a pound the ship he was looking for it wasn't much to look at but it could take him; two day to get to Europe from where he was without the fancy bell and whistle the other ship had but it get him where he needed. He knew his grandfather had passed a few years back but he'd keep the docking fee up to date after he inherited the ship but this was the first time sense inheriting it he'd been out here to see it. As he climb aboard the smell and feel brought him back to much happier time in his life, as he walked into the cabin to chart his course.

As he enter the cabin he saw everything like he remembered it; even the smell brought him back to those time as he went to the racks and got the charts down. A small smile crossed his lips as he remembered his grandfather scolding him for playing with the charts when he was little, now he using them to locate a answer to question he really didn't understand yet himself. As he rolled out the charts on the desk his eyes focused along the path he was taking in his flyer. An as his eyes came to rest on the spot he was sure he went down he reached across the desk and picked up a marker and pulled the cap off with his teeth as he circled the spot as he looked at the coordinates.

He then went to check to make sure the ship was ready to sail; once he was sure it was ship ready he tossed the mooring lines off than went to start the ship engine. As he disappeared back into the ship's cabin after a few moments the ship started to move as it engines kicked on. As the boat taxi out of the docks slowly Elliot didn't notice he was being watched if he had. Maybe he prepared himself for trouble, but instead he was concentrating on the heading he had decided on. Once he was clear of the docks he turned the engines on full. An looked forward into the wide open ocean the images of his last flight guiding him but also scaring him as he knew he was entering the unknown every meter his ship got closer to his target.

Elliot sat down in his captain chair after the course was fixed; his head still aching from the trauma his body had been subjected to. He could feel the ship moving across the water it pressing against the waves. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the puzzle bouncing around his head also trying to get rid of the pain he was feeling. Maybe if he wasn't so in depth to solve those problems he would've heard the cabin door open and the thing that open it (instead of being yanked from the chair and slammed into the ship's floor). He could feel the floor give under his weight and the power of the assaulter strength.

As Elliot's eyes refocused he felt like he was in his plane again as he stared into the maw of very large shark it rows of razor sharp teeth. Something inside of him snapped as death started to loom over him once again his pupils shifted completely black; An with this changes he somehow gain the strength to not only repeal the thing with toothy grin that it want to introduce to him personally. And with this strength he was able to toss it not only off of him but through the window of the cabin to the front bow. Something inside of him made him get up and leap through the window; as he cleared the window he saw the beast it looked like a mix between a human and a great white shark something perfect for a cheesy sci-fi movie.

Elliot lifted his legs and allowed himself to deliver a drop kick to it chest sending it backwards crashing into the ship's anchor. It let out a low groan as it black eyes rolled over white than back black giving it a disturbing appearance. But the young man disregards this as something inside of him drove him forward to get rid of this thing. Before he knew it he found his hands clasp around the thing throat. An in his grasp he felt the beast struggle as well as making many noises. The man could hear something inside of him screaming for him to devour this beast but instead he lifted it and threw it off the ship and into the ocean.

The young man had no idea what had truly transpired; but as he turn to go back inside any onlooker would have seen. The young man had gone through a transformation he'd taken on aspect similar to the beast he just fought. But the one difference was Elliot form looked more human than shark; and this revelation soon came a pound him as he reached for the door handle to see his hands now bore claws and as his eyes drifted to the window he saw the reflection of his face and he couldn't recognize himself as he ran his hand across his face feeling the change than it receding back as his heart slowed down. He stood there in shock for a moment at what he just saw. But when he looked back at his hands they looked normal again so he figure he only was seeing things after fighting the monster that attacked him.


End file.
